


Be My Little Baby

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [119]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Sam looks down at her hands and then at Jack, concern etched on her face.“What if I can’t do this?”





	Be My Little Baby

Sam looks down at her hands and then at Jack, concern etched on her face.

“What if I can’t do this? What if –”

“Hey,” he cuts in softly, kneeling by her side before he cups her face in his hands. “Carter, look at me.”

When she finally follows his order, he adds, “Anything you put your mind to, you achieve. You’re… _amazing_ , Sam. This will be no different. Trust me.”

“I do trust you,” she whispers. “I’m just scared.”

“So am I,” he admits. “But we’ll face this together, I promise. OK?”

“Okay,” she nods, then takes a deep breath. “We’re having a baby, Jack.”

He smiles slowly. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Biological Clock Day’ (28 April).


End file.
